Living Spirit: Water Beast
]] is a SIGNI class associated with blue and green SIGNI. All Water Beasts are titled and named after various marine life. Blue Water Beasts are based on marine life, predominantly kinds of fish, although their designs do not always reflect their name. Many Water Beasts are mermaids or appear to be a part of a sea creature. Green Water Beasts are based on various land animals associated with water, such as frogs and crocodiles. Gameplay Water Beasts focus on the hand. Blue Water Beasts focus on drawing cards to generate card advantage, with many gaining bonuses depending on the number of cards in your hand. Some Water Beasts are associated with ; these have Eldora's focus on manipulating of life cloth and activating Life Bursts. Green Water Beasts are associated with and revolve around gaining bonuses from revealing Water Beasts from the hand. List of Water Beast SIGNI Blue Level 1 *Clione, Water Phantom *Hotaruika, Water Phantom *Iruka, Water Phantom ( limited) *Kozame, Water Phantom *Kumanomin, Water Phantom *Medaka, Water Phantom ( limited) *Nafushu, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Otama, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Piranha, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Saury, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Tachiuo, Water Phantom ( limited) *Una, Water Phantom ( limited) *Uni, Water Phantom (Cross) *Wakasagi, Water Phantom Level 2 *Ayu, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Beluga, Water Phantom ( limited) *Chouan, Water Phantom ( limited) *Dr. Fish, Water Phantom ( limited) *Erenozu, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Ginkuchi, Water Phantom *Goldfish, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Halibut, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Hitode, Water Phantom *Honbiuo, Water Phantom ( limited) *Kanburi, Water Phantom *Kareira, Water Phantom *Otohime, Medium Water Trap *Pearl, Water Phantom *Risebon, Water Phantom (Life Burst, Cross) *Shakotan, Water Phantom *Suzumeda, Water Phantom *Yariika, Water Phantom Level 3 *Aorika, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Dugong, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Haigyo, Water Phantom ( limited) *Hatahata, Water Phantom *Hinanigisu, Water Phantom *Hiramena, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Idabiuo, Water Phantom ( limited) *Kurage, Water Phantom *Lure, Large Water Trap ( / limited, Life Burst) *Octo, Water Phantom *Pirarucu, Water Phantom ( limited) *Ryuuguu, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Shark Lance, Water Phantom ( limited) *Suzuki, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Teppouo, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Tsunodashi, Water Phantom Level 4 *Araial, Water Phantom ( limited) *Arowana, Water Phantom Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Colored Carp, Water Phantom Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Daihouika, Water Phantom Princess (Life Burst) *Dojou, Water Phantom ( limited) *Gupipi, Water Phantom Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Gurehozame, Water Phantom Princess *Hammerhead, Water Phantom Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Jinbei, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Kisu, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Namakozu, Water Phantom Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Nayohagi, Water Phantom *Ouika, Water Phantom *Scylla, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Shachi, Water Phantom *Shironakuji, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Spiral Carmilla, Water Phantom Princess (Life Burst) *Urataro, Water Phantom Princess (Life Burst) Level 5 *Demenigisu, Deep Water Phantom Princess ( limited, Life Burst) Green Level 1 *Keromodoki, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Lime Wrasse, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Mossy Ribbit, Water Phantom ( limited) *Nekokero, Water Phantom *Poison Dart Ribbit, Water Phantom *Pond Slider, Water Phantom *Tiger Salaman, Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Water Buffalo, Water Phantom *Wooper Looper, Water Phantom Level 2 *Beavern, Water Phantom ( limited) *Marbled Newt, Water Phantom *Marimo, Natural Water Plant (Life Burst) *Oosanshou, Water Phantom *Otter, Water Phantom *Protero, Water Phantom ( limited) *Pterygo, Water Phantom ( limited) *Red-Eyed Ribbit, Water Phantom *Tree Ribbit, Water Phantom ( limited) Level 3 *Dwarf Crocodile, Water Phantom *Glasses Crocodile, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Horned Ribbit, Water Phantom *Kababan, Water Phantom ( limited) *Napofi, Water Phantom ( limited) *Plesio, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Sebek, Water Phantom ( limited) *Tiros, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) *Toad Ribbit, Water Phantom (Life Burst) Level 4 *Croco Crocodile, Water Phantom Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Crystal Jelly, Water Phantom Princess (Life Burst) *Dunkleteus, Water Phantom ( limited) *Elect Eel, Electric Water Phantom (Life Burst) *Leaf Ribbit, Water Phantom *Maregabi, Water Phantom *Mosasa, Water Phantom Princess (Life Burst) *Spino, Water Phantom ( limited, Life Burst) List of Water Beast Resona Blue Level 3 *Cetus, Blue Water Phantom ( limited) Level 4 *Levia, Blue Water Phantom ( limited) Support Category:Living Spirit: Water Beast